


Undercover

by turante



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Everybody in Detroit knew the name and what it meant, not much had changed after the revolution. Eden Club sported fewer androids ‘entertainers’ these days, but all of those who stayed now did it of their own accord. Whose idea had it been to send Connor undercover to work there? And why did fucking Anderson have to get fucking sick right before his first scheduled check in with the toaster?





	1. Gavin

Detective Reed hesitated a little longer, hands still gripping the steering wheel of his rented car hard enough for the knuckles to turn white. He looked at his windscreen, watching the raindrops hit and slide down the glass, far longer than he intended. One more minute, he told himself, just one more minute and he’d be getting out of that car, running into the building next door to escape from the rain, right under the bright neon lights and into that den of sin. He turned to the passenger’s side window and watched the glow of the purple sign he couldn’t read for all the rain, not that he needed to. Everybody in Detroit knew the name and what it meant, not much had changed after the revolution. Eden Club sported fewer androids ‘entertainers’ these days, but all of those who stayed now did it of their own accord. Whose idea had it been to send Connor undercover to work there? And why did fucking Anderson have to get fucking sick right before his first scheduled check in with the toaster?

Reed bent forward to rest his forehead on the wheel, gathering his wits. It was just a simple job. Go in, gather any info Connor had managed to compile in the week he’d been working there, and get out. No one had to see him go in, no one would recognise him, there would be no reason for him to get embarrassed. He was just doing his job. Gavin exhaled, finally gathering his courage to unlock the car door. He stepped out of his car and the rain battered his shoulders and the raised hood of his jacket. He locked the car and stepped around it to the curb. Reed shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and raised his head to glare at the neon. “Sexiest androids in town,” he read aloud, thinking of how much he wanted a cigarette. He thumbed the outline of the lighter in his pocket once, then pushed the door open.

The club was the same as he remembered from that case he’d been dismissed from as soon as Cyberlife had sent the plastic prick to do Anderson’s job for him. Since this time it was actually open for business, the lights were dimmer and the music was louder. Just enough to provide an intimate atmosphere, but not enough to interfere with conversation. Gavin lowered his hood and looked around at the patrons and the assortments of android workers, some milling around, some standing or sitting on couches next to the panels used to pay for their time, in front of the empty pods that management hadn’t yet finished to uninstall.

A scantily clad WR400 walked closer and smiled to him, and Reed shook his head minutely, she picked up on his lack of interest immediately and moved on, leaving him free to look around some more. He tried to find Connor without being completely obvious about it, but his first sweep of the room was unsuccessful. How was he supposed to find one specific robotwink among a dozen of other robotwinks? Would a glass of alcohol be unprofessional or would it make him look more like a real patron? He tried to look around to judge, and fortunately all the other humans seemed to mind their own business, no one was paying attention to what he was doing. In that moment he caught a familiar profile in the corner of his vision. He turned towards the entrance of the red room at the back and in its centre, on a small raised platform he recognised Connor, sensually sliding with his back against a glowing pole. Gavin’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he forgot how to breathe for a second. He was taken by surprise. And to be quite frank, also mesmerised. He walked towards the centre of the room, closer to the pole dancers, his eyes glued to Connor’s practically naked form. He reached the base of the platform and looked at the android gyrating effortlessly around the pole, long muscles shifting under the artificial skin. Gavin licked his lips and swallowed as Connor raised a leg and hooked his ankle around the top of the pole, pulling himself upside down, skin glittering under the soft lights. His eyes met Reed’s and the detective could swear he saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards—or should it be downwards, since he was still hanging upside down?—in a smile.  
Gavin swallowed and reminded himself of his job. He looked around to try and find the panel to book him, since he didn’t want to search for a manager and give away too much of their operation. Everyone else seemed to manage well enough on his own, and Gavin didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. Connor bent over backwards, touching the floor and returning to an upright position. Holding the pole with one hand, Connor took a few steps around it, gathering momentum. He hooked a knee around the pole, jumped and swung around, ending on the floor in a half split, facing Gavin.

The detective couldn’t tear his gaze from him, and he didn’t miss when Connor eyed the wall behind him, blinking unnaturally in an attempt to communicate with him. The detective understood and turned around, hands back in his pocket to toy with the lighter he hadn’t used in months. When he reached the panels on the wall, he chanced a look back at Connor to make sure he was paying for the right android. A tiny nod was all that he needed, so he steeled his nerves and pressed his palm to the terminal. A voice confirmed his purchase and Connor stepped down from the platform, naked feet crossing the distance between them.

Gavin lifted his chin and looked into the android’s brown eyes, suddenly realising that he’d never been this close to him before. He could count the freckles some asshole at Cyberlife must have wasted a whole afternoon designing and perfecting, because for the life of him he couldn’t figure out their purpose.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Connor asked him, his voice modulated to a lower register and pitched at the perfect volume for him to hear.

“Yeah, hm, I guess. Where?” he asked, as eloquently as he could, while Connor gently took his hand and started walking him to one of the door bearing the “unoccupied” label that were lining the walls.

“This way,” the other androids shifted to let them pass and Connor’s hand turned white to interface with the door’s control panel in order to open it. They walked inside and Connor touched another panel inside, closing the door and shutting off the music of the foyer completely. A little light glowed red to indicate that their room was now occupied, and Connor pushed a few buttons to set light and music in their room as well.

Gavin waited for him with his arms crossed in front of him, standing a bit stiffly as far away from Connor or the bed as he could.

The android turned towards him as soon as he finished tinkering with the settings. “There are no cameras or microphones inside the rooms. No surveillance. You can relax.” He assumed a relaxed stance, and a neutral expression, but Gavin was still ill at ease, alone in a room with a bed and an android wearing only some black underwear and a thin layer of glitter.

Connor walked past him and sat on the little white sofa, instead, Gavin’s eyes practically glued on all the exposed skin he could see. He could regret it later.

“Please Detective, have a seat.”

Gavin looked around the room and realised that he his best option was to join Connor on the sofa., feeling that the bed might have been too tempting. He sat down at a comfortable distance from the android, and he had to remind himself that he had a perfectly good reason to be in this situation; it was not to embarrass himself in front of the whole precinct tomorrow, but to receive the intelligence Connor had gathered in the past week working undercover in the sex club. “So,” he started, trying not to look at Connor’s glitter-covered skin. and failing. He settled for trying not to be too obvious. “What have you found out so far?”

Connor scooted a little closer to him and showed him his palm, projecting a video on it to show Gavin the videofeed from his own eyes. “I’ve compiled a file with all the surveillance I could find showing men corresponding to the suspect’s description. It’s a combination of my personal eyesight and the other workers’ memories, although the vast majority of it comes from me, so please excuse the unsteady point of view, I cannot stand still for long at the pole.”

“I saw,” Gavin replied, automatically, blushing when he realised that he’d said it aloud, despite Connor ignoring his comment and choosing to continue to relay his intel to him.

“There have been seven men that corresponded to the general description provided by the witness, three more when taking into consideration a slightly wider margin of error in the height and weight parameters. I have added them to the end of the intel in a separate file.” Connor skipped forward to give him a vague idea of the sheer amount of information he’d have to sift through once he got back to his terminal the following day.

“Wow. That’s…” he searched for the right word, “impressive.”

“I tried to be as thorough as I could. All of the other workers were most helpful.” Connor switched the projection off and gestured at him with the hand, as if expecting something. Gavin looked at his open hand, then at Connor’s face. “If you hand me a storage device, I will transfer all data to it.”

“Oh, right, sure.” Gavin opened his jacket and unzipped one of the internal pockets, taking a small drive and handing it to the android. He watched Connor’s fingertips turn white where they touched the device, and a little while later the drive was returned to him, filled with information, he was sure, and covered in glitter rather than fingerprints. He pocketed it and stared at Connor’s fingers for a second longer. “Thanks.” He tried to get up, but Connor’s hand immediately closed around his forearm, pulling down strongly enough to prevent him from moving. “What?” he turned to face the android.

“You can’t leave now. Only five minutes have passed, Should that be counted as an embarrassment to your reputation or a note of pride to mine?”

Gavin could feel the heat of anger and shame rise in his cheeks, perhaps it was hitting a little too close to home. “What?!” he asked, blunter than he knew he should have, but the android didn’t seem to be offended by his tone.

“I was simply implying that you should stay here a little longer, perhaps we should take some precautions to make it look like you actually did have a ‘good time’ in here with me, detective.” He could feel Connor’s eyes on him, perhaps scanning him to get a more accurate reading of his embarrassment.

“I don’t think that would be very professional of me. Of us.”

“On the contrary, detective. After all, for the time being, I am employed by this establishment.” Gavin studied him, raising an eyebrow. He could never tell when the android was joking or not.

Connor still hadn’t left his grip on his forearm. He lifted his other hand and passed it through Gavin’s hair, messing it up and leaving a little glitter in its wake.

“Hey, stop that,” he complained, trying to stop the android, but Connor just lifted a corner of his mouth and obeyed. He stopped stroking his hair and let Gavin’s arm go, using both hands to grab at his jacket, pulling it over his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“I am striving for credibility. It wouldn’t do to blow my cover before we have enough information to proceed to an arrest.” Connor got up from the bed and stood in front of Gavin, a determined look on his face as he kept pulling at the leather jacket.

“Hey, careful!” Reed looked into Connor’s eyes and relented, allowing the android to take off his leather jacket, still wet from the rain, and to put it aside. “So, what now, tin can?”

“We have to consider that at least half the crowd outside that door is made out of androids, who are more observant than humans.”

Gavin actually started to wonder if he’d walked into a trap. The android towered over him, standing in front of him, while he was sitting on the edge of the sofa.

“Allow me, detective,” Connor said, softly, getting down on his knees between his legs, making Gavin’s heart jump in his ribcage. But once he was at eye level, the android simply touched his cheek with one hand, placing his thumb on Gavin’s lower lip, pressing down gently, opening his mouth for him. It felt really intimate, and in that moment it really dawned on Gavin what was the real nature of the Eden Club. He swallowed, and itched to lick his lips. Connor’s thumb slowly swiped his lower lip and moved to graze his upper lip to subject it to the same treatment before retreating to the relative safety of his cheek. This time Gavin gave in to his instinct and licked his lips.

“Please refrain from doing that, detective. I was trying to find the most effective way to simulate debauchery.”

“Simulate,” Gavin repeated, unconvinced.

“The alternative would be to really kiss you,” Connor explained, his gaze a little unsettling. He was too close for Gavin’s comfort, all smooth skin, freckles and warm brown eyes.

“And that would be unprofessional,” Gavin repeated, in a breath.

“Not really.” Connor put his other hand on Gavin’s knee, and the detective turned to look at it, where it was leaving a glittering imprint on his jeans, distracting enough that he let Connor manhandle him into a kiss. Lips met his and perfect, artificial teeth took his lower lip between them. Connor gently sucked on his lip, then nipped on it one more time. When Gavin felt Connor’s tongue get past his lips he completely forgot that he, that _they_ were on the job. He opened his mouth to reciprocate, exploring the android’s mouth with his tongue, past those perfect teeth, as if trying to map it from the inside.

Connor caught his tongue and gently sucked on it, drawing a moan from the detective’s throat. Gavin’s right hand found its way to Connor’s hair and pulled gently, earning him a soft groan from the android. Reed pulled away from him, ending the kiss to look Connor in the eyes. “Is that for real?”

Connor’s led cycled yellow a couple of times. “Your heart rate is elevated, your core temperature is raised, and your pupils are dilated, detective. You appear to be aroused.”

No point in denying it. He'd been aroused for the best part of the evening, ever since he’d seen Connor sliding down that damned pole, and to be completely honest, it had been too polite of Connor not to mention it so far, because he doubted that the android hadn't noticed before.

“Let me help you,” Connor said, a smirk on his face, as the hand on his knee started moving up his leg. Gavin held his breath, but Connor's fingers stopped just before his crotch, waiting for his consent. No matter how horny he was, how much he wanted it, it would be crossing a line, and Connor wouldn't let him do it carelessly. He had to take responsibility for his actions, for his desires.

“Fuck it,” Gavin exclaimed, exasperated, “ok.” He took the android's hand and brought it to his crotch, sighing when it palmed his clothed erection. Connor stroked him gently and Gavin leaned into it, pulling Connor by the hair to get him close enough for another kiss. If he swallowed his moans and he kept his eyes closed he could pretend that they weren't really pushing boundaries, that he was just in his bedroom, jerking himself off to the thought of Connor's mouth like he'd been doing for the past few weeks. If only Connor would let him.

The android’s right hand finally left his cheek and caressed his neck, descended along his chest and joined the other at his crotch. Quick fingers undid Gavin’s belt for him, pulling his cock out and closing around it, stroking it to full hardness. Gavin moaned in Connor's mouth, unable to help himself, trying hard to focus on kissing the android and enjoying the slow strokes of those fingers. He shifted his hips to get more comfortable, and Connor got closer. He left Gavin's mouth and started placing kisses on his jaw, mouthing at the stubble Gavin hadn't bothered to shave in days, sucking on the pulse-point on his neck, making him hum in pleasure. Connor nibbled at the base of his neck, sucked on the flesh left exposed by his v-neck, while his right hand slipped under it, resting on his hip, left hand grasping him just right, moving up all the way to the tip of his erection to swipe at it with his thumb, and down the length again.

Mouth free, Gavin really didn't have any excuse not to sigh and moan, every sound out his throat a little hint for Connor, who adjusted his rhythm and grip according to his reactions. An errant thought made him wonder just how well Connor had taken to this undercover role. He bucked his hips to encourage Connor to move a little faster, and was rewarded with a gentle nibble on his clavicle.

Connor’s other hand caressed his belly, lifting his t-shirt to give him access to a nipple. Gavin bit his lip to stifle a gasp when two fingers pinched it, and he pulled on Connor’s hair to drag him up for a kiss that took at least his breath away. He let go of Connor’s mouth to draw a sharp breath, and he made the mistake of looking into the android’s eyes. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He gripped the seat of the sofa with his free hand and closed his eyes again, missing the intense look Connor gave him as he scanned him, judging how much time he had left before Gavin was too far gone. This way he did not anticipate Connor’s next action.

The android knelt down further and closed his mouth on the detective’s erection, sucking and moving his mouth in perfect harmony with his hand.

Gavin’s hand on Connor’s hair tightened, accompanying him in his movements, until the detective came in his mouth with a groan.

Connor swallowed and sat back on his heels, tip of his tongue slipping out to lick at his lips. He raised his left hand to his mouth, he wiped his chin and then he sucked his fingers clean, looking at Gavin’s face the whole time, so that when the detective opened his eyes their gaze met.  
Gavin felt his whole face burn in shame and arousal. He studied the android’s face; Gavin’s stubble couldn’t scraped him, his bites wouldn’t bruise, and even now, he doubted that anyone could really tell what they'd done just by looking at Connor. One passing glance at him, however, would shatter the illusion. He looked positively debauched, and that was the idea. Connor’s idea. Gavin groaned one last time and tucked himself back in his jeans.

Connor gave him a satisfied half-smile, and he got back to his feet. “I think your thirty minutes are nearly up, detective,” he announced in what Gavin would have guessed to be a playful tone.

“You’re really playing with fire, tin can.”

“Good thing my chassis is fireproof, then.”

Gavin took a deep breath, grabbed his jacket and got up from the bed, walking over to the mirror to straighten his clothes.

Connor joined him to wash his hands and rub a little more glitter on them. He accompanied Gavin to the door. “See you next week, detective?” he asked, hand white and poised in front of the door panel, ready to activate it.

“If Anderson is still sick from the flu, yeah.”

Connor gave him a grin, and unlocked the door, “I hope to see you again,” he said, back in character.

Gavin left the room and walked back to the entrance, glancing back at Connor from time to time. The whole experience at Eden Club had a surreal air, and it wasn’t until the cold and damp night air hit his face that reality came crashing down on him. He unlocked the car and sat in the driver’s seat for a while, reliving the events of the past half an hour.

“Fuck.” He punched the steering wheel, then rested his forehead on his hand. It was a while before he made it back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vgirolimetti) where I occasionally write something.


	2. Connor

Connor was at his usual place, dancing around the pole at the back of the main room. He spotted his contact immediately.

Officer Chen walked around the room, all curiosity, charm and determination. She browsed the androids offering their services, got a drink, accepted some flirting advances and politely declined some others, slowly but resolutely making her way to his spot. She rested her elbows on the platform he was dancing on, watching him perform for a while before pretending to make up her mind and proposition him.

“Hey gorgeous, how do I get some private time with you?” she asked, amiably.

Connor crawled across the platform to her, pointing at a panel on the far wall. “First panel from the right.”

Tina winked at him. “See you in a bit.” She reached the panel to register her payment and walked back to the platform to take Connor's hand and help him down. “So, where to, gorgeous?”

“I believe that room to be free.” He led Tina to the open door, and she pinched his ass.

“Sorry, couldn't resist,” she giggled, maybe too much in character, but it didn't bother Connor in the slightest.

He locked the door behind them.

“Oh no, I didn't realise the rooms were completely soundproof!” Tina said, sitting down on the bed to take off her heels.

“I thought you'd have been happier at the prospect of privacy during our weekly debriefing.”

“Oh, no, it's not that, of course this is better. It's silly, but I kind of wanted to jump on the bed and make pretend noises like in the old movies?” She confessed to him.

“Oh. I guess there's no harm in trying. It would help the illusion of us engaging in vigorous activities.”

Tina laughed and unhooked one earring, handing it to him. “Pity I’m a good person who doesn't steal her best friend's boyfriend.”

Connor started transferring the week's surveillance footage to the memory chip hidden in the earring. “I wouldn't know what you mean,” he replied, giving the earring back to her.

“Ok, maybe not your boyfriend, but it's clear that Gavin is crazy about you. He just has trouble admitting it to himself.” She put the earring back in place and double checked the closure. “It’s a shame that he’s sick with the flu like half the department. I’m sure he’d have enjoyed another show.”

“I have noticed his heart rate and core temperature increase last week when he saw me do the Dragon Tail on the pole,” Connor remarked. 

Tina chuckled again. “I’d kill to see the face he made.”

“Luckily for you, I can provide you with a visual.”

Tina scooted a little further up the bed and sat up cross-legged, patting the mattress beside her to invite him over. “Come sit down on your money maker for a sec and hand over the goods.” Connor joined her on the bed and showed her the video of his viewpoint from the pole the previous week. It showed detective Reed in open mouthed adoration, following his every move with his eyes. The video flipped at the point he hung upside down from the pole, and Connor turned the projection 180° to allow Tina to properly watch how Gavin's Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed at the sight of him.

“I could watch this all day with some popcorn. You know I’ll want a copy of this. For blackmail purposes.” Connor made a noncommittal noise, and Tina tilted her head to follow the movements of the video source. “At least you'll have to show me, those moves,” she laughed, “it’s so weird to see from your point of view.”

“Once we are outside I'll gladly demonstrate my favourite routine to you.”

Tina gave him a thumbs-up. “So, what now, do we play canasta for half an hour?”

“Whichever game takes your fancy, officer Chen.”

“Let’s test that poker face of yours.” She reached for her purse and took out a well-used deck of cards, which she shuffled almost as efficiently as he would have. “Five cards stud?”

They settled on a game and played cards for twenty minutes, jumped a bit on the bed as per Tina's request, finally Connor gave her a tub of his body glitter to rub on herself—and to take home—since she said that she loved the fragrance. Flushed, amused and believably disheveled, Tina said goodbye to him at the door, wishing him good luck in his undercover operation and reminding him that he'd have to show her his moves, next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vgirolimetti) where I occasionally write something.


End file.
